


【白魏】一万年太短不够爱你

by sr1111101212



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 山花 - Freeform, 山花cp - Freeform, 白魏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Wei Daxun, 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship





	【白魏】一万年太短不够爱你

无尽的坠落感让白敬亭猛然惊醒 他轻微颤栗了一下 发觉自己出了一层冷汗

北京的夏夜不凉 奈何他向来身子寒 入睡前不但关了空调 还披了薄被在身上

而他面前这个人 不但弃了自己帮他裹好的被子 甚至还敞着睡袍露着肩膀 将他们欢愉时留在肌肤上的痕迹毫无保留得暴露在空气中 仿佛人形发电机随时向外界散热一样

有的时候他甚至觉得 自己操的怕不是个火炉吧

然而看着那人从脖子到锁骨到肩膀到胸膛上的斑驳 他后知后觉地有些自责刚才过了火

分开的时间实在有些久 距离两人上一次亲热大概已经过了快要一个月 这一个月以来 他在剧组忙的昏天黑地 那人也同样四处奔波综艺通告 有的时候甚至几天都没有时间联系彼此

饶是他自诩禁欲人设的白某人也不得不承认 他想他想的紧

只是从前他总以为 埋头工作就记不起来了 不曾想却是越积越深 一见面就一发不可收拾 好在两人终于有两天假期是重合的 不然真要给自己憋出病来了 他不禁有点心疼自己

昨天傍晚时分门铃终于响了 没错 就是终于 老早就约好了要来家里住 想去接也被那人以经纪人会送 别被接机粉丝看到等等理由拒绝了 白敬亭吃完晚饭洗完澡百无聊赖左等右等终于等来了

他感觉自己当时可能是从沙发里跳起来 满心的雀跃都写在脸上了 然后他很嫌弃地收了收表情 人设不能崩 他想 尤其在那个人面前

他拉开门 想尽量表现得云淡风轻 门外那人却一阵风一样冲进来 给了他一个结结实实的拥抱 顺便在他耳边低低地调笑道 “想哥哥了么”

白敬亭抬手关上门 将这个大金毛圈在自己和门之间 时隔多日这才真切清楚的看到了那人的脸庞

魏大勋这个人啊 梨涡笑眼长睫毛 天真且欲 诱不自知 眨着他水汪汪的眼睛等着听答复

“你这不是废话么” 白敬亭回答他的同时 狠狠地吻住了他

魏大勋从浴室出来的时候只用浴巾裹住了下半身 发丝上还带着水汽 径直走到坐在沙发上玩手机的白敬亭面前

谁知那人玩着手机头都不抬 明明耳尖都抑制不住地在泛红 还在这儿给哥哥装 魏大勋心里好笑 看你有多能耐

他一把夺过手机扔在沙发上 那人终于抬头看向了自己 魏大勋歪头咬嘴唇无辜脸眨眼睛一气呵成 在心里给自己叫了一万声好

怀柔铁兔动了动喉头 就在刚才他还在想要怎么搞出一些所谓的生活仪式感 现在看来完全是多此一举 

上就完事儿了

他起身拽着魏大勋的手腕二话不说就往卧室里拖 “你自找的” 

思念这种东西于他们二人来说 从来都是互相的 谁都不会比谁少 

尽管他白某人从来都不会问什么想不想我这样的问题 但他能从魏大勋滚烫颤抖的身体中感受到对方对自己的思念 所以他每一次都十分卖力地满足怀里的人 三浅一深 仔细准确地撞击着他的敏感点

魏大勋被握着腰肢上下起伏着 水汽氤氲的眼中情迷意乱 在一波又一波冲上天灵盖的快感中战栗着 

他想要疯狂赞美自家小男票 无论是从尺寸技术还是年轻的持久力 或是他俊俏的脸庞和赤身裸体时才看得到的健硕的身材

除了迷人他真的想不到其他形容词 很多时候甚至庆幸这个男人是属于自己的 他滴落下的汗水属于自己 禁欲脸背后精虫上脑的样子也只属于自己 他的腹肌胸肌背肌肱二头肌也都是属于自己的

魏大勋在激烈的晃动中想要伸手去摸小男票劲瘦的腰腹 刚摸了没两下手就被反握住了 那人忽然毫无预兆的加快了下身的速度 抬起十指相扣的手 不轻不重地啃咬着自己的手指 舌尖在指尖指节之间来回打转 反复吞吐 

卧槽啊死小子 魏大勋在那人禁欲却诱人的直勾勾的眼神下花枝乱颤 羞耻感混着情欲的冲撞顺着他每一条神经回路冲上脑顶 并且在那人右手娴熟的帮助下 恼羞成怒却又无法抑制地攀上了今晚的第一次巅峰

他想要放声尖叫 他也确实这样做了

他的声音好听 所以唱歌也好听 叫床也好听 

白敬亭忍住了想要亲吻他的冲动 听他把这一段呻吟喊完

魏大勋在云端看到了绝美的风景 那是如同白日极光一样耀眼的存在 光芒万丈且色彩斑斓 汇聚于最后一束金白色 像闪光弹一样在那一瞬间炸的天崩地裂 

他置身于那爆裂的光中 看不清前路更听不到任何声响 于是他顺理成章地缴枪投降了

有泪水溢出了他的眼眶 他抽抽搭搭地倒在白敬亭肩上 呜咽着像极了受委屈的小奶狗

白敬亭抬手轻揉着他的头发 指尖插入发间 然后顺着他的后颈帮他按摩 从肩膀到脊背轻轻地拍

待怀中那人呼吸稳定之后 他才慢慢扶起他的身子 与之平视 

魏大勋在白敬亭眼中看到了自己 他的眼中从来都只有自己 有一丝丝骄傲浮上心头 他抿着嘴唇忍住不笑出来

白敬亭将这一切收入眼中 他看得出了神 面前这人当真是好看的紧 从笑眼薄唇高挺的鼻梁到颈部的曲线锁骨的轮廓 他下意识地抬手捧住他的脸颊 轻轻吻他 深情的不像话

“你...” 魏大勋开口却又停住了

“嗯？”

“...没事” 他眨了眨眼睛 大方地环住白敬亭的脖子 梨涡浅笑 略不满足地扭了扭身子 “继续啊 我可以了” 然后献出自己的身心 热情地回吻

他禁欲人设的白某人 从来都自认在床上也能保持理智和清醒 所以他的每一个动作都带着极强的负责任的目的性 说白了就是为了让那小妖精爽

但是自己到底有多爽 他从来都不计较

相较而言 他更喜欢看小妖精爽到掉眼泪的样子 唔 怪不得这人哭戏演的贼好 有我白某人的功劳

虽说小妖精回回上床都热情主动 但今天格外撩人 

他躺在床面上随着白敬亭的动作节奏起伏着 呻吟声含糊不清 一手抚慰着自己身前的空档 一手去牵白敬亭的手 然后把他的手指一根接一根的喂进自己嘴里 学他刚才的样子含着吮吸

白敬亭觉得自己脑子里有一堵墙裂了 他本能地去握那人的命根子 手上带了几分劲说不清是惩罚还是警告

然而魏大勋不但没有收敛的意思 甚至示威一样用力咬了他的食指尖

“嘶” 白敬亭疼的倒吸了一口冷气 “真敢咬啊你” 有裂缝的墙彻底崩塌 怒火卷着欲火迅速烧了起来 烧遍全身每一个毛孔 兽性叫嚣着 终于把理智这个鬼东西完完全全压制

他钳住小妖精的两只手举过他的头顶 死死压在床上 埋头下嘴毫不留情地去咬他的乳首 

还治不了你了 白敬亭彻彻底底放弃了对于研磨敏感点的执着 发疯一样直捣黄龙

魏大勋哪肯服软 双手挣脱束缚去搂他的脖子 逼着他俯下身来 对准肩窝便咬了下去

不够 还不够 还远远不够 丢掉人设的白敬亭忘我地俯冲 胡乱且毫无章法却每一下都直达最深处

恍惚中他看到他的小妖精淌下的泪水 他伸手去拭 却又会流下更多

故意的 一定是故意的 他总知道如何将自己心中那团火烧得更旺 

他俯下身顺着他的脖颈噬咬 从锁骨到胸膛 一寸一寸挪动着不肯放过每一处 他家小妖精的胸倒是比自己的柔软许多 他没碰过女人的 只觉着这个柔软程度正正好

他听见他断断续续的呻吟声 听见他带着哭腔一遍一遍忘情地唤自己的名字 

“敬亭 敬——亭——” 

余音绕梁

白敬亭喜欢这个称呼 人前他同旁人一样唤自己小白 人后两个人待在一起时 有什么话直接开口就是了 没必要用什么称呼 所以敬亭这个叫法 大部分都出现在床上

许多人都吃床上叫名字这一套 甚至很多人会通过要求对方叫自己名字来进行所谓的调情 然而自信如他白某人 从来都不屑做出这种在他看来实际上是缺乏安全感的行为 因为他从来都知道 魏大勋心里眼里从来都没有别人 往后也不会有

“大勋...” 他声音本就低沉 此时更是沙哑到穿过地心 他皱着眉头 眯着眼睛

魏大勋也不知道听没听见 只是本能地回应他 伸开手臂去拥抱他 在他耳边说 “来吧”

高尔基说过 海燕渴望暴风雨

当苍茫的大海上狂风卷集着乌云时 那如同黑色闪电的精灵 高傲地喊着 

让暴风雨来得更猛烈些吧

既如此 那就揉碎了融进骨血里吧 

万劫不复 不死不休

魏大勋二十九年的人生中 第一次觉得时间过得这么快 在房间中只剩此起彼伏的喘息声时 他偏过头去看床头柜上的表 怎么这三个小时过得就像一秒钟一样

但身体上的不适还是清晰地提醒着他确确实实经历了长达三小时的剧烈运动 骨头散架这样的形容虽然俗气了些 但不失真实 硬要说的详细些 那大概就是他连深呼吸的力气都使不上 稍微喘得急一点都浑身痛

果然还是年龄大了 他感叹着 岁月不饶人 但事实是他年轻的时候压根没经历过情事 

北京深夜 万家灯火通明 在闪耀的霓虹灯下夜空中的星月全都失了颜色 他透过落地窗向外看去 那是人类千百年来文明进步的产物 包括他所身处的高于周围一切建筑物的楼层 

世界在变 唯有情爱亘古不变

“看什么呢？ 看我！”

他听见小男票不满的声音 这才笑意盈盈地把头转回来 极其听话地看向声音的主人

那人跪坐在自己双腿之间 微弱的光芒从窗外透进来洒在他精瘦的轮廓上 还未褪去情潮的面庞好像伸手一掐都能掐出水来 样子清清冷冷的 和刚才想要生吞自己的怀柔铁兔简直判若两人

魏大勋登时觉得自己要是年轻几岁 绝对能反推再来个几百回合 他想偷笑但是酸胀的肌肉让他认清现实

梦想还是要有的 他想 万一见了鬼呢

他抬手去摸小男票眼角下的泪痣 然后顺势勾住他的脖子 把他搂到自己怀里

白敬亭倒在他怀里 闭着眼睛听他的心跳声 

“弟弟啊” 他的声音通过胸腔的震动传进自己的耳膜 正是那人最标准的东北口音 “你偶尔也学着自己解决一下子？别都攒着欺负哥哥 你哥我年龄大了 哪儿受得了这么个折腾法儿”

白敬亭懒得理他 心想 刚刚也不知道是谁欲求不满 他回了一句“敬谢不敏” 就猫一样从那人怀里钻了出来 下床赤条条地出了卧室

随后浴室传出了水声 魏大勋在心里骂了他一万遍拔吊无情 但还是在那人穿着睡袍用毛巾擦着头发重新回到卧室的时候 特别没用地觉得他帅的要命

真是活该被操 他在心里骂自己

白敬亭左手擦着头发 右手伸出来给他

“走啊 去洗澡”

“起不来” 他满脸都写着委屈

白敬亭在心里翻了个白眼 毛巾挂在脖子上 上前把人横抱了起来 “怎么轻了？” 他皱了皱眉头“这么大人了饭都不好好吃么”

“我就稍微控制了一下啊” 魏大勋理直气壮

“你不需要控制了” 说着轻轻把人放进放好水的浴缸里 吻了下去

魏大勋走进卧室时 床上的物件都换成了新的 那人靠在床头 披着薄被 在温暖的灯光下看着杂志 听到他进来 抬了抬眼 飞快地把原本正在看的那一页翻了过去

“翻啥啊 那一页是啥我不知道么” 魏大勋坐到床上 随手抽了个抱枕垫到腰下面

白敬亭知道掩饰不住 索性翻了回来继续看

那是最近一篇魏大勋的访谈录 有些情感类的问题 譬如对结婚的打算什么的 魏大勋回答的是目前还没什么打算 又譬如问他的理想型 答案也是毫无营养的板书形式

其中唯一让白敬亭感兴趣的问题是为什么《二十四小时》里和好兄弟小白两个人可以说哭就哭 是不是私下里二人练习哭戏比较多

当事人回答的是 “我觉得是因为比较喜欢这句台词吧 源于对《大话西游》这部电影多年来的热爱情怀 其实不光是爱情 生活中许多事物我们也都是在失去之后才察觉到它们弥足珍贵 所以希望大家都可以珍惜眼前的人事物 尤其是眼前人（笑）”

曾经有一份真诚的爱情放在我面前 我没有珍惜 等我失去的时候 我才后悔莫及 人世间最痛苦的事莫过于此 如果上天能够给我一个再来一次的机会 我会对那个女孩子说三个字 我爱你 如果非要在这份爱上加上一个期限 我希望是 一万年

“所以你也相信会有一万年的爱情么”

“当然了 不是说相信 大概是向往吧” 魏大勋把脸凑过来 “怎么？你不愿意和我一万年么”

“可是我们甚至见不得光” 白敬亭低着头 脸上没有一点表情 他说完这句话明显感觉到身边的人连带着周围的空气都凝固了一下子

你总能让气氛变得很尴尬 魏大勋在心里给他点赞

“你想公开随时都可以” 他把头靠在小男票肩上 笑着叹了口气 “你呀 总是把事情想的悲观又复杂 是不是又觉得自己特别没用 没能力处理好这些事儿”

白敬亭愣了一会儿 僵硬地点了点头

“首先 你不需要觉得亏欠我什么 你情我愿的事儿 谁都占不到谁的便宜

“其次 见不得光这词儿用的不对 还是说你觉得我们之间的感情有错么？

白敬亭干脆利落地摇了摇头

“那不得了 就算我们公开以后可能会有很多人 很多人不支持不看好 但是你真的在意那些人的看法么 你只是因为身份所迫而不得不表现出在意 真正能左右你想法的有可能是那些人么 或者换个说法 真正了解我们的人有可能不赞同么

“第三 不是你没用 而是你需要保护的人太多 你不止一次想过要公开却最终没这么做 难道是因为你没勇气么？ 是因为你在乎我啊 你不希望有乱七八糟的舆论伤害到我 那请问你又有什么错？

“所以敬亭 你不需要给自己这么大的压力 我对那些虚名没有要求 我只要你好好儿的 要你心里有我就行 哪怕你觉得一万年太长了 之后那几次轮回想换换口味儿啥的 也可以 但是这辈子 你想都别想”

魏大勋扳过白敬亭的脸 给了他一个绵长轻柔的吻 细水流长缠绵到骨髓里 他希望小男票能明白 在这份爱情里 他们彼此都是被保护的人

他说“白敬亭 我爱你”

面前的人睡得极为香甜 呼吸声平稳 长长的睫毛上还挂着水汽 白敬亭抬手轻轻帮他拭去 那人睫毛抖动了一下 继而又归于平静

他想起《大话西游》片尾曲《一生所爱》里的歌词

苦海翻起爱恨 在世间难逃避命运

这世上没有谁的爱情不是难的 有人爱而不得 有人阴阳两隔 他白某人也难逃避命运 苦于还未将和心爱之人的事公之于众 但他相信 会有那么一天 他们可以牵着手出现在大众的视野里 并且那一天不远了

一万年太短了 魏大勋 你既然上了我白某人的床 就得负责到底 小爷我要生生世世

他低头在那人眼睑处轻轻落下一吻 然后开心得像个孩子一样倒头又继续睡了

“我也爱你 魏大勋”

黑暗中 魏大勋微不可察地扬起了嘴角

岁月静好 真好

完


End file.
